


Another three wishes

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [40]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: When losing Perttu to Johanna seems inevitable Anna resorts to her runaway guardian angel Sebastian for help. She has again three wishes none of which is directly rejected by Sebastian during their negotiation. One of Anna's wishes is making love at midnight with Sebastian as Perttu. Unfortunately Perttu won't remember anything about it afterwards but the endresult might be worth taking the risk.





	1. More wishes

## More wishes (1)

“Hi Sebastian, thanks for responding to my prayer so quickly”, I said to Mikael who was sitting on Paavo’s living room sofa resting his sprained ankle on a low stool. “And sorry about your ankle…Does it hurt very much?”

“Nah, I don’t feel physical pain if I don’t want to. Mikael does, so I will have to be careful”, Sebastian replied gazing at me with his dark eyes. “What can I do for you? Your message made me slightly worried”, Sebastian asked after a short silence.

       It was difficult for me to orientate to talking with Sebastian as Mikael. It would have been easier with Patrik but I knew very well that it wasn’t possible anymore. I sat down on the sofa beside him so that I wouldn’t have to gaze him straight into the face while we talked. In spite of that it was hard to concentrate on what I had planned to say to him. Sebastian’s presence had always made my thoughts incoherent.

“First of all, I thought I’d let you know that I have missed you very much. When you’re away it feels like part of me has been lost. First I thought it was because I missed Patrik but now I know it’s you and your presence in him that I’m longing for. Maybe you have much more powerful effect on me than on other humans because of the way I am. Would it be too much to ask if you visited me now and then? I can’t bear the thought of not seeing you anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that my absence would hurt you that much. You are the only seer I have met so far and my colleagues haven’t talked about their experiences with your kind. I don’t see any reason why some visits couldn’t be arranged”, Sebastian promised. “Are you comfortable with Mikael because I can’t come as Patrik anymore?”

“Mikael is fine for me”, I consented remembering my first reaction when I saw him at my doorstep. I wouldn’t mind seeing the Black Angel now and then even if we would be just friends.

      I was relieved that the discussion about the first item on my list had been completed successfully but afraid to take up my second one. I just sat there turning the words around and around in my head.

“Was there something else you wanted to ask of me?” Sebastian finally inquired glancing at my stiff self sitting beside him.

“Well, actually there is. I would like to have another baby or actually two...I mean twins, not identical twins but twins with two different fathers, Yusuke and Perttu”, I blurted out my request in one go.

“Hmm, I’m afraid I can’t promise you that. It’s far too risky at your age. You were lucky to survive having Lumi.”

      When Sebastian mentioned Lumi, it started to dawn on me that her birth might not be the rare but natural incident I thought it was. “Err, did you have something to do with conceiving of Lumi”, I asked bluntly because I wanted to have a straight and honest answer.

“Well, let’s say that I gave your egg a little nudge when the time was right but you took care of the rest just by yourself.”

“So, was that all you did?” I asked just to make sure.

“I did give Lumi some additional gifts as a parting present”, Sebastian admitted after a short consideration. “Nothing flashy, just exceptional talent in music and art, a bit like her father.”

“That’s very nice of you. Was it when I passed out while making love with Patrik for the last time?”

“Yes it was. When that happened, I was afraid that I had let my guard down a bit too much. I’m actually quite lethal to humans.”

“It was a gorgeous experience and one of the reasons I wanted to see you again…I was wondering if we could do it again”, I mumbled blushing heavily.

Sebastian turned to gaze at me with his dark Italian eyes and smiled. “Please don’t blush. The feeling is mutual”, he whispered and stroke carefully my cheek with his fingers. His touch made my heart skip a beat and sent the strange lights travelling across my field of vision once again.

“You’re making me see things “, I muttered.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t do that but you’re a very special human being to me…”

“I don’t want to compromise Mikael so could you do it as Perttu?” I asked encouraged by Sebastian’s positive attitude.

“Err, you want me to make love with you as Perttu?”

“Yes, kind of…but I don’t want you to kill me or Perttu, for that matter.”

“From what I’ve heard, you’re asking me another three wishes. The ones concerning Patrik last autumn were a bit easier to fulfil. These new ones are tougher and need thorough consideration. Why don’t we meet again in the evening and discuss more about them.”

“That’s fine for me. Midsummer night would be ideal for making some magic”, I teased Sebastian.


	2. Negotiations

## Negotiations (2)

I was positively surprised when I noticed that Perttu returned Mikael his acoustic guitar at the flag-raising ceremony. That most likely meant that he had again composed something. I loved the pieces he had written for Lumi during the USA tour. More of the same would be wonderful. Unfortunately I didn’t have a chance to ask him about the details because he and Eicca headed to sauna right after the flag-raising.

      I was already hungry so I proposed to Yusuke to go and grab something to eat at the main house buffet table. When we had loaded our plates full of traditional Midsummer delicacies we sat down at the table together with Mikko and Mikael. During our discussion I didn’t refer in any way to our talk a little earlier because I wasn’t sure if Sebastian was present. Instead of talking to me, Mikael bombarded Yusuke with questions about Japanese martial arts. During their discussion Mikko grew more and more impatient until he excused himself from the table and headed out looking irritated. Yusuke had to leave shortly after that to prepare for his kyuudo demonstration.

      Consequently I was left alone with Mikael to enjoy the dessert, coffee and strawberry cake. When Mikael went to the toilet I started to plan my negotiation tactics for the evening. I knew the risks involved with double pregnancy especially with my history of pre-eclampsia, but I was convinced that with careful monitoring and medical care I could make it. Besides Sebastian probably had skills that might come handy in securing my pregnancy.

      When Mikael returned to the table I could sense that something was different in him. Maybe it was the way he moved or gazed at me that gave me the courage to do a little test; I reached out across the table and caressed the back of his hand with my fingers. Yes, Sebastian was definitely back.

“Hmm, when would you like to have our little talk?” I asked as there was no-one else to hear our discussion.

“It’s easier to slip away without waking up attention when there’s some program going on. Yusuke’s kyuudo demonstration would be fine for the purpose”, Sebastian proposed.

“That’s a good idea. It probably takes long enough so that we can finish our negotiation during it. Besides I think we have only two items left on the list. You more or less consented with seeing me as Mikael now and then.”

“Yes, but there are some details we need to agree about my visits. Why don’t we do that right away so that we can use more time for the difficult matters.”

      We had just about covered all the details of Mikael’s visits when Perttu and Eicca entered the dining room. We motioned them to join us although I was worried that Perttu might notice the changes in Mikael’s behavior. Sebastian let me do most of the talking but finally he was encouraged to tell some jokes. To my surprise he was an excellent storyteller and made Eicca and Perttu roar with laughter. Before we left I invited the boys to see the archery demonstration that was starting in fifteen minutes down by the pier.

Sebastian had now a crutch that Paavo had given him after carrying him to and from the sauna. Sebastian was walking almost too easily with. “Please try to look like your ankle is hurting” I finally had to ask of him. 

“Shit, it’s difficult to remember when I don’t feel the pain”, Sebastian complained and grinned at me. This heavenly creature was definitely my type of guy, kind and considerate but slightly unruly.

“I want to try out this Japanese archery before we continue our negotiations”, he insisted when we arrived at the kyuudo demonstration.

“Go ahead but don’t overdo it and remember that you have a sore ankle”, I advised him smiling inside. Boys liked their toys be they angels or humans.

      I was concerned about Mikko who seemed to be perceptive enough to notice the subtle differences in Mikael’s and Sebastian’s behavior. The guy at the shooting range was much more confident and flashy than Mikael, the priest. Besides Sebastian seemed to like women whereas Mikael preferred boys. No wonder Mikko was confused and worried after seeing both of them act in the same body.

      When Sebastian had completed his shooting exercise with Yusuke, I left Lumi with Perttu and we slipped away to have our negotiation. Sauna veranda would be the ideal place to talk so we headed there.

“Have you noticed that Mikko is following us?” Sebastian whispered when we had taken the turn to the path leading to the sauna.

“No I haven’t but I don’t wonder he does. He looked very puzzled at the kyuudo demonstration. He knows something is not right”, I replied without turning to watch behind me.

“He will probably get bored when nothing happens”, Sebastian grinned and winked an eye at me. I poked him in the ribs and we continued our walk as if nothing had happened.

      When we arrived at the sauna, we sat down in the wicker chairs at the veranda and I took a deep breath to start the show.

“So, where do we begin?” I asked taking bull by the horns.

“Maybe your third request is easier to start with. Did you have a particular place and time in mind for our lovemaking?” Sebastian asked as if we were agreeing about going to a movie or a dinner.

“Err, I was thinking it would be here today at around midnight”, I blurted feeling embarrassed.

“That’s a clever plan! You can blame Midsummer magic about Perttu’s memory loss.”

“So, he won’t remember anything about it afterwards?” I asked just to make sure I had understood Sebastian correctly.

“He may have some vague memories about it but that’s all.”

“Is it selfish of me to want to feel whole one more time?” I asked struggling with my bad conscience.

“It’s not selfish if it helps you and doesn’t hurt Perttu.”

“So can I leave the rest to you and trust that Perttu will be available at around midnight?”

“Yes, I will do my best to fulfill your wish”, Sebastian promised looking very satisfied.

      Now we had the most important and difficult matter left to deliberate. I didn’t have the courage to open the discussion so I just sat there quietly gazing at the beautiful sea view. 

“Your second wish is extremely challenging and risky but I won’t turn it down right away. We will have to see how you recover from Lumi’s birth first. It will take about a year for your period to restart so there’s plenty of time to consider”, Sebastian said offering me a maybe instead of a definite yes or no.

“You’re the best guardian angel ever”, I enthused and jumped up from my chair to hug Sebastian. Only after doing that I remembered that Mikko might be watching us.

“Oh, sorry. Mikko will be pissed off if he thinks I’m trying to steal his boyfriend from him.”

“No problem. He left already some time ago. Besides I love your hugs.”


	3. The incident

## The incident (3)

When we returned back to the beach, Sebastian left to look for Mikko and I started to search for Perttu to release him from his babysitting duties. I found him standing alone by the waterside gazing at the bonfire so deep in his thoughts that I had to tug his sleeve to get his attention.

“Ah, Anna, you’re back…Lumi is with Yusuke”, Perttu explained Lumi’s absence in a hurry. “There is real magic in the flames”, he continued and grabbed me under his arm. I leaned against my man hoping that midnight would come soon. “Yeah, our first Midsummer together as a family”, I murmured and rubbed Perttu’s back with my palm.

“Did you get things cleared up with Mikael?” Perttu asked.

“Yes, Seb…Mikael was very co-operative”, I replied hoping that Perttu didn’t notice my little lapse. To distract him I gave a quick kiss on his cheek. The thought of the coming night made me want him and I automatically slid my hand down his back to squeeze his delicious butt. 

“Please stop groping my fiancé”, we heard Johanna’s angry voice from behind us. I dropped what I was doing and whirled around just to find Kirsi and Johanna standing there. Either of them was sober.

 “Let them be…You should learn to share your man…I’m doing it all the time”, Kirsi tried to stop Johanna from making a fool of herself. “C’mon, let’s have some fun…I can teach you nice new tricks”, she proposed and tried to drag Johanna away.

“Maybe it’s better that I take care of her”, Perttu told to Kirsi and grabbed hold of Johanna’s hand to keep her away from trouble.

      I had been gloriously happy after my successful negotiation with Sebastian and even happier when Perttu pulled me under his arm enjoying my company. Suddenly I was accused of groping him when I just did what I had always done, touched the man I loved. Of course I could see that Johanna was drunk but anyways her accusation was like a slap in my face.

      I didn’t know what to do when Perttu headed to his outbuilding with Johanna. I sat down on the beach feeling miserable and gazed with empty eyes at the bonfire. For a while I was tempted to find out what was going on between Perttu and Johanna but then I thought that the knowledge would just increase my pain.

I was fighting to keep the tears away when somebody sat beside me on the beach.

“I’m sorry about Kirsi’s and Johanna’s behavior”, Eicca said poking the sand in front of his shoes with a stick.

“I just can’t get used to the idea that I’m not supposed to touch the father of my child and the man I love.”

“Jealousy had ruined many relationships”, Eicca muttered sounding like he had some experience in this matter.

       Paavo’s sons had set up their equipment on the pier and started the playlist I had compiled for the evening. It began with traditional waltzes, tangos and foxtrots and ended with modern dance music.

“Why don’t we forget about our worries for a while and do some waltzing instead”, Eicca proposed.

“That sounds like a good idea”, I replied and took Eicca’s outstretched hand to stand up.

Eicca wasn’t the master of waltzing but we had a good time swirling around on the pier in the darkening night.

“Would you like to join me and Perttu at the grill cottage? We are supposed to offer people some evening snack quite soon and we could use some help. Perttu will probably come back any time now to take care of his veggies”, Eicca proposed when we had completed our quota of waltzing.

“Yeah, why not”, I agreed thinking that anything was better than moping alone.

       I had to go and powder my nose so I headed to the main house where they had a decent bathroom. However the toilet was occupied when I arrived. After a longish wait the door finally opened and Kirsi stepped out looking pale. She obviously had been feeling sick.

“I’m sorry I made you wait. I think I need some fresh air”, Kirsi mumbled and rushed out. When I returned from my errand I found Kirsi sitting on the stairs resting her head in her hands. She was very close to passing out.

“I can escort you to our outbuilding if you want”, I offered feeling sorry for her. I couldn’t understand what had made her drink too much. It wasn’t typical of her. Kirsi accepted my help and I walked her over the courtyard to her granary. I helped her to bed and after that hurried back to the grill cottage to assist the boys.

      Perttu was already at the grill cottage when I arrived. I joined him in preparing the veggie-mushroom skewers for grilling.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to provoke Johanna. I just like your behind too much”, I whispered to Perttu while we were working.

“No problem. She was drunk and I took her to bed”, Perttu replied bluntly. The incident clearly annoyed him.

Just then Yusuke entered the grill cottage carrying Lumi. “Ah, there you are!  How’s my little girl?” I called and put my knives aside to greet them.

“She’s fine. I just fed her and Perttu changed her diapers”, Yusuke explained and tapped Lumi’s back. “I thought I’d come and see if you guys need help with grilling or anything else.”

“I can take care of Lumi if you want to help Perttu with seasoning”, I offered. Yusuke probably wanted to mingle with the boys and I had no objections to it.


	4. The date

## The date (4)

I returned to the pier with Lumi to enjoy the music and Midsummer vibes. Some of Paavo’s neighbors had come to visit and they were now dancing on the pier or discussing in small groups with Paavo and his family members. There were also couple of teenage girls who seemed to attract the attention of Paavo’s sons. My back was aching a little so I just sat on the bench and let the sounds and the images sink into my consciousness. This was archipelago’s Midsummer at its best.

      After a while Yusuke appeared from the grill cottage and invited everyone to have some evening snack. People swarmed into the small house to pick up on their plates Eicca’s spare ribs and sausages or Perttu’s mushroom skewers and broad bean paddies. I of course tasted all of them. I didn’t want to be hungry on my date.

      After the evening snack most of the people returned to the pier to dance but Mikko and Mikael insisted that Yusuke would join them in throwing darts. Mikael probably wanted to show that he could beat Yusuke in at least one sporting event. I decided to join them to keep record as I wasn’t much of a dart thrower.

      When the evening was approaching midnight I started to get worried because Perttu had vanished somewhere after the evening snack. I was relieved when he suddenly appeared in our company.

 “Would you like to take a walk with me? I could show you my favorite place here”, Perttu asked sounding a bit downcast. Maybe Johanna’s accusation had wounded him just like it had wounded me.

“Of course, but hopefully it’s not a long way off. My back is getting tired after carrying Lumi for so long.”

“I can carry her or we can pick up her carriage on our way. The paths around the house should be wide enough to push a carriage”, Perttu offered but I didn’t think it was a good idea at this point of time.

“Maybe it’s better that I ask Yusuke to take care of Lumi”, I told Perttu and went to inform Yusuke about our plans. I promised we would be back in one hour or so.

      I was happy that Sebastian’s plan seemed to be working is spite of all the hassle during the evening. I had no idea where this Perttu’s favorite place might be but I didn’t want to ask about it so I just let him lead the way. When I saw some pretty meadow flowers growing by the roadside I suddenly remembered an old Midsummer magic to forecast the future. I went and picked up a small bunch of flowers and after that continued our walk without saying anything.

“What are you going to do with those?” Perttu asked looking curious.

“I will put them under my pillow to see my future husband in a dream”, I chuckled and took Perttu by the hand. 

“Isn’t it pretty obvious?” he wondered and glanced at our joined hands. At that moment it was far from obvious to me.

“I don’t take anything for granted”, I said and stopped to gaze at him. I wanted to kiss him so badly that I felt physical pain.

Suddenly, as if he could read my mind, Perttu pulled me into his arms and kissed me, first gently and then with growing passion that made me forget the world around us.

“Please make some Midsummer magic with me”, I whispered and grabbed hold of Perttu’s face wanting to kiss him.

       When I was about to do that, I realized that the man who looked like Perttu wasn’t him but Sebastian. I was startled by his sudden appearance but then the temptation to kiss him won over my fright. I knew what to expect when kissing with Sebastian but this time exceeded even my expectations. I was taken to such a ride across the universe that I thought I would never recover from it.

“Are you trying kill me right away before we get to the best part?” I asked out of breath when he released me.

“No, that’s not the plan. Maybe I got a little carried away. I’ve been expecting this date very much”, Sebastian smiled and caressed my cheek carefully.

“By the way, do you know where we are going?” I asked not knowing how familiar Sebastian was with Perttu’s intentions.

“To Perttu’s secret place. I was there with him earlier today. It’s not very far, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“Well, yes. I’ve been on my feet all day and carried Lumi a lot. My feet and back are hurting.”

“I’ve got a perfect cure for both of those. I’ll show you them later on”, Sebastian promised and took my hand to continue our walk.

      I wasn’t sure if I wanted see any of his magic tricks because holding his hand seemed to relieve my pains immediately. To be polite I kept my mouth shut and walked obediently by his side towards our mysterious destination.


	5. In the secret place

## In the secret place (5)

The walk to Perttu’s favorite place took only about ten minutes. It was a lovely secluded spot with a small sandy beach situated in between high cliffs.

“Hmm, this is a really beautiful place”, I told Sebastian, kicked the sandals off my feet and sat down on the beach.

Sebastian sat beside me and gave me a careful look. ”Why don’t you lie down and I will give a massage to your weary feet”, he said and took off his hoodie. “You can put this under your back.”

I did as he asked and surrendered my feet to his skilled hands. Jeez, I didn’t know that a foot massage could feel so good. I was completely turned on when he was finished with me.

“Then we will treat your back”, he announced. “Please raise up to your hands and knees looking down. Slowly round your back like you were an angry cat. Then lower your back like you were an old worn out horse and look up”, he instructed.

I obeyed him flexing my back up and down about five times. To my surprise the exercise relieved my back pain and it wasn’t even a magic trick.

“Thank you. That exercise will probably save my day from now on”, I said and sat down on his hoodie.

       For a while we both gazed quietly at the wonderful sea view in front of us. We could hear faintly the music that was played at Paavo’s pier.

“Can you open up your ponytail? I love the way your hair looks when you wear it free”, I finally asked.

“Yeah, sure”, Sebastian promised and removed the hairband that was holding his hair in an improvised man bun.

“That’s better”, I said and reached out my hand to caress his cheek. Sebastian closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them I thought I saw them glowing in the dim light.

“Can I kiss you? You’re so beautiful”, I asked my eyes tearing up. The thought of not being able to touch Perttu anymore felt again unbearable.

 “Yes, please”, Sebastian whispered and the glow in his grey eyes grew stronger.

I took his face into my hands and pressed my lips onto his like it was the last kiss ever with Perttu.

“Hmm, I saw only small spots this time. You’re learning fast”, I snickered when I let go of Sebastian. I didn’t want him to notice my pain.

“I’m trying hard”, Sebastian smiled and started to gaze at the sea again.

      Just when the silence started to feel awkward, Sebastian woke up from his thoughts and turned to watch me.   

“Can you take off your jeans? There’s one thing I need to do to ensure the success of our project.”

“Do I take off everything or just the jeans?” I asked starting to feel excited.

“Just take off everything, blouse too, and lie down”, Sebastian replied a keen look in his eyes.

I stripped of my clothes off and lied down on Perttu’s hoodie.

“It’s a bit cool here”, I remarked.

“Just wait a sec. I will just make sure that your wounds are healing properly”, Sebastian said and moved his hand over my lower belly. His hand felt very warm, nearly hot and when he removed it, my scar looked almost nonexistent.

“That looks like completely cured”, I said gazing at my scar in awe.

“The scar is not important but your womb is”, Sebastian explained.

“Yes, of course...” I mumbled embarrassed by my ignorance.

       The evening was growing late and I was getting impatient. Sebastian probably had all the time in the world but I didn’t.

“Why don’t you warm me up a bit? It’s getting cold down here without you”, I encouraged him.

“It’s strange to see you when you’re not pregnant. I sort of got used to your huge belly with Lumi inside”, Sebastian pondered sliding his hand on my breasts and down my body. Then, without saying a word he unbuttoned his white shirt, took off his jeans and undies and folded them carefully on the sand.

“Which way do you want me?” he asked lying down beside me.

“Err, maybe not from behind this time. I want to see your face”, I mumbled tracing with my fingers the tattoo of Arwen and Aragorn on his side. While my hand was wandering around his naked body, I found something to hold on; his eager manhood.

“Why don’t you use your heater to warm me up” I proposed and slid my hand down his shaft.

“I will show you some heat!” Sebastian huffed and rolled on top of me pinning my hands beside my head with his. His long hair tickled my face making me remember a certain night at Perttu’s cottage last autumn.

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if you could give me another baby right away”, I purred my body strung up of desire. I wanted this man inside me more than anything.

“Yes, It would be wonderful” Sebastian admitted his eyes burning when he gazed down at me. ”Very wonderful indeed”, he added and pushed his weapon slowly into my wet depths.

      The coolness of the night vanished when his warm body covered mine and his heater sank within me. With every thrust I wished fiercely that a miracle would happen and I would become pregnant once more with Perttu. Sebastian seemed to enjoy doing everything slowly including lovemaking. He kept me at the brink of my orgasm until I was going crazy. Finally I grabbed his butt with both hands and tugged his body against mine sinking his dick deep inside me. That triggered my orgasm and soon after that Sebastian came inside me.

“Whoa, that was amazing”, I sighed when I laid on my back with Sebastian curled by my side his arm and leg partly covering my body.

“Your prayers were very loud” Sebastian said rubbing my nipple gently with his fingers.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to push you into anything. I keep forgetting what you are”, I said gazing at the stars that were already visible in the darkening sky.

       This was definitely the best Midsummer Eve of my life even if my prayers wouldn’t come true. The main thing was that Sebastian had promised to help me with my baby project if and when my health allowed. I wouldn’t give up my fight over Perttu. I would give him a family even if he wouldn’t marry me and I would make Yusuke happy again…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final episode of Series One year with Apocalyptica. The adventures of Apocalyptica will continue later on if and when inspiration allows and fans feel the need to continue the story.


End file.
